


Actual Shipper Cassim

by aoi (Lakshira)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakshira/pseuds/aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately Cassim hasn't been heading to school with Mariam and Alibaba and the reason for that is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Shipper Cassim

“Alibaba, you bitch,” Cassim hissed as he watched his childhood friend who was really, really—I mean _really_ —dense make stupid mistakes _again_.

“Mariam is trying so hard and _you_ —“ Cassim groaned.

As per usual, Alibaba, Cassim and Mariam were on their way to school. However, unlike normal (or should I say the new normal?), Alibaba and Mariam were walking side by side while Cassim was tailing them from behind a lamp post.

It was early in the morning, the birds were chirping loudly and the air was still pleasantly cool. Of course, it wouldn’t last long as it would soon become a hot hell thanks to the raging heat wave known as summer.

“Hm? Did Cassim sleep in again today?” Alibaba, dressed in his summer uniform, looked back in the opposite direction that Mariam and he were walking in.

Cassim quickly dove into a nearby alley and pressed himself up against the wall.

“Man, what a lazy ass.” Alibaba sighed. “Must suck having such a useless brother, huh?”

Cassim clicked his tongue and shuffled over to the entrance of the passage. _I am going to beat the shit out of you later._ He poked his head around the corner and noticed the two of them starting to move again.

“N-No…” Mariam looked down. “He’s a great brother y’know.” She paused and then turned back to Alibaba. “In the first place, you shouldn’t say that about your close friends!”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Alibaba waved his hand back and forth, “He probably thinks about punching me in the face half the time.” He chuckled emptily. “Unfortunately the other half of the time he actually does,” Alibaba glanced away and whispered under his breath.

Mariam didn’t seem to hear the last part because she looked at him confused.

“Well, anyways,” He suddenly turned back to her smiling, “You look nice today, Mariam.”

 _YES! You idiot, you finally said something!_ Cassim internally yelled.

Mariam blushed and glanced at the ground. “Y-You think?”

“Mhm. Your hair looks nice today and that hair-clip looks good with your uniform.”

Mariam blushed more and started to fiddle with the clip, but smiled back at him, “Thank you!”

 _I’ll let you off for today._ Cassim decided, as he snuck up to the next lamp post and hid behind it.

They reached the crosswalk that signaled the end of Mariam and Alibaba’s journey together. Heading across led to the high school that Alibaba and Cassim attended, while walking down the street to the left led to Mariam’s middle school.

Mariam jogged a few steps from Alibaba and turned back to wave at him, “I’ll see you later!”

Alibaba raised his hand in response and smiled, “Yep, see ya after school.”

Mariam ran off and Alibaba crossed the street. Cassim stopped hiding behind the lamp posts (not only because there was no point to it anymore but that it would soon become crowded and he’d look ridiculous) and followed after Alibaba, still keeping his distance.

As soon as Alibaba finished crossing, he spotted someone he knew and ran up to them, “Hey Morgiana, how are you? You look great today!”

Cassim scowled as he waited for the walk signal.

_Never mind. I’m going to murder you, you damn philanthropist._


End file.
